Classification:
The present invention relates to a new Gaura lindheimeri plant.
Variety denomination:
The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Gaura having pale pink flowers and dense plant habit. The new cultivar is known botanically as Gaura lindheimeri and will be referred to hereinafter by the variety name xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished using softwood cuttings in a propagation nursery at Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia. Since that time, through successive generations, the characteristics of the new variety have been determined stable and reproduced true to type.
The following traits in combination distinguish the xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 variety from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
l. Gaura lindheimeri xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 exhibits pale pink petal color.
2. Gaura lindheimeri xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 exhibits dense plant habit.
xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 is a naturally occurring branch mutation discovered in a controlled planting of Gaura lindheimeri xe2x80x98Siskiyou Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent by its flower color and habit.
In comparison, the plant most similar to xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 is Gaura lindheimeri (unpatented). xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 differs from this variety in a more dense habit and pale pink flower color as opposed to Gaura lindheimeri""s white flowers. In comparison to xe2x80x98Colsoxe2x80x99 (co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/160,592), of the same parentage, xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99 differs in not having variegated foliage and having a pale pink flower color. xe2x80x98Crimson Butterfliesxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,189), although also having the same female parent, has a shorter plant height and darker flower color than xe2x80x98Bensoxe2x80x99.